The lier and the rider
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: 6 Months after the defeat of the Dragon Hunters, Heather takes it upon herself to follow them alone. When she encounters a Dragon rider named Brant, she finds the teen is after the same thing she is. Rated T for Violence, death and cursing. Updated every other Friday. Story kinda follows HTTYD2. This next chapter will be 900. On hold after this chapter.
1. Snowy Crash

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Time for another story, this one about How to Train your Dragon. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Iceberg Island, 6 months after Race to the Edge.)**

To anyone from the ground, it might have looked like puffs of smoke, or a light show.

It was actually a Snow Wraith named Snowtooth and his rider named Brant, the dragon turned in midair and fired a barrage of blasts at the pursing Singetails.

"C'mon, Frosttooth we have to shake them, try and skim the water!"

Brant yelled as the Snow Wraith cooed in pain as the Singe Tail shot the Strike Class dragon in the back, the dragon flipped in the air as he and Brant slammed into the ground as they crashed into the snow.

The Snow Wraith cooed as he draped his wing over his rider as snow covered them, the Singe Tails passed over head, content to have seemingly killed their enemy as they spun in the air to return to their master.

"Frosttooth…"

Brant said before passing out as Snowtooth covered his rider as more snow began to fall on top of the duo.

 **(Skies near Iceberg Island, 30 Minutes Later.)**

Heather sighed as she and Windshear continued to scan the seas for any signs of the Dragon Hunters, it had been 6 months since the battle they had on Berserker Island that had seen the death of Johann. She had also assumed that Krogan had been killed due to not having seen him since the battle.

It had also been six months since she and Fishlegs had broken up, she wasn't particularly hurt at the break up. Yes, she had known that he had feelings for Ruffnut but Heather was used to such pain.

"Whoa, slow down girl…. What is that?"

Heather asked as Windshear stopped in midair, she looked upon an island covered in snow on one side, while that wouldn't have particularly have bugged the girl, the massive trench that was dug into the snow had bugged her.

"C'mon girl, let's see if somethings going on down on that island… Besides, trenches like that don't just pop out of thin air."

Heather said as Windshear slowly started to land in the snow, Heather cursed not packing any snow clothes for the trip. She knelt down to examine the crater that had been at the end of the trench, she blinked as she examined the ash around the crater.

"Singetails… But why here? Didn't they…. No, couldn't be Krogan, he hasn't been seen since Berserker Island… What could have they been hunting…?"

Heather said as she heard a growl behind her, she turned in time to see a Snow Wraith emerge from the snow and fire a barrage of shots that knocked Windshear to the side.

"Windshear!"

Heather yelled as the dragon turned its head to her and pounced on her, slamming her into the snow as she tried to pull out her axe which slid out of her hands.

The Snow Wraith roared in Heather's face as Heather saw that its wing looked hurt, the dragon didn't have any permeant damage but it looked in pain as it leapt off her and raced back into the snow.

"Wait! Windshear, follow that Snow Wraith, he's in pain!"

Heather said as she grabbed her axe and leapt onto Windshear's back as the RazorWhip flew after the Snow Wraith, Heather was slightly glad the dragon couldn't fly as it made it easier to track the dragon as it stopped outside a cave as Windshear landed on the frozen lake.

Heather hopped off as Windshear moved in front of her as the Snow Wraith roared as her, beating its tail into the snow as she approached it.

She gasped as she saw a boy that was her age lying in the snow. The Snow Wraith moved to block them from entering the cave, Heather could see the dragon staring at her as she finally figured out the situation.

The Snow Wraith wasn't trying to eat her or kill Windshear, it was protecting its rider from the duo.

She slowly moved towards the Snow Wraith as she screeched at her, Windshear moved to defend her as she held her hand back as she moved her hand towards the Snow Wraith's snout, it growled at her but made no attempt to attack her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you… Is that your rider?"

Heather asked as the Snow Wraith cocked its head before turning to look at the boy, it cooed and lifted its wing for Heather to walk into the cave. Heather slowly entered the cave and looked at the boy, he had a helmet that sizzled as she pulled it off and tossed it, she guessed that the Snow Wraith hadn't been able to pull the helmet off and had resorted to simply keeping the heat from burning him to death.

The boy had black hair like she did which was slightly spiky but otherwise resembled Hiccup's haircut, she winced upon seeing the burn marks which looked similar to the marks on the Snow Wraith.

"Singetails… They shot you both down, didn't they? Now I get it, Singetails shot you both down… You dragged him here to keep him from freezing to death… That's why you attacked us…"

Heather said as the Snow Wraith, which seemed more then intelligent enough to understand Heather nodded its head as it allowed Windshear to enter the cave, Heather watched as Windshear walked to another side of the cave as the Snow Wraith covered her with its wings, warming her.

"Thanks… You're a good dragon."

Heather softly said as she heard a gasp of breath and saw the boy open his eyes, Heather's green eyes met the boy's ocean blue ones as he sat up but groaned.

"Who are you? Frosttooth, you ok, buddy?"

The boy asked as the Snow Wraith licked his rider, causing him to laugh before turning to Heather.

"Easy, tough guy… My names Heather… You and your dragon got shot down by Singetails…"

Heather said as the slowly nodded, he turned to Frosttooth and looked at his wing.

"Yeah, blasted hunters… My names Brant… This is Frosttooth… We've been trailing a large amount of Dragon Hunters… Then the Singetails showed up and shot us down… I guess Frosttooth dragged me here… We're not going anywhere, Heather."

Brant said as Heather was about to ask why when a gust of cold wind nipped at the two Dragon Riders, they shivered as Frosttooth moved a boulder in front of the door, blocking the cold out.

"Hence another point, unless you and your RazorWhip want to freeze, we can't leave… And I can't leave Frosttooth… Or wont, his wing needs to heal… So, guess we've both made camp for the night…"

Brant joked as Frosttooth and Windshear warmed the cave by firing a small blast into the air, the rock at the door which was large enough to allow air in, allowed the two to warm themselves as Brant looked at Heather.

"So… What's your story, Heather?"

Brant asked as the embers faded away from the air.

 **Author Notes**

 **Ok, yes, this story takes place AFTER Race to the Edge… As for Fishlegs and Heather? He likes Ruffnut in the second movie… Brant and Frostbite are also going to be changing the events of the movie. Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Brant and Heather bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Dragon Hunter Army

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Iceberg Island, 2 hours after Frosttooth's crash)**

Heather would have made a joke or attempted to pretend to flirt with Brant due to them having to sit right next to each other, however, the fact that she and Brant were sharing heat by huddling next to each other gave her very little reason to.

"Is… It funny… That I got Frosttooth on an island like this… And yet I hate this island?"

Brant joked as Heather nodded, the wind died down but Heather and Brant refused to move apart incase the winds picked back up.

"So… You hunting those damned Hunters as well? I heard that they've gotten a new leader… I'd go after them…. But someone has to keep an eye on you…. Oh, and Snowtooth."

Brant joked as Heather huffed in amusement as she pulled her knees to her face.

"Oh, well I was only staying here to keep an eye on you… Oh, and its freezing so…"

Heather joked back as Brant chuckled as Snowtooth draped a wing over the two as Brant turned to Heather.

"I heard about you, you and your brother messed up the dragon hunters… Krogan, Johann… Their gone… But the hunters aren't…. So, what brings you out to these parts?"

Brant said as Heather froze up, she had expected the battle to spread, traders would talk and spread the tale. She didn't expect the tale to have spread this fast.

"Don't try to lie, Ms. Queen of trickery… I've dealt with people like that… Besides, I wouldn't trade you to the Hunters even if I was that low… Those animals are going to die when I get my hands on them…. But, you didn't answer my question."

Brant said as Heather sighed, she had hoped she would be able to bury those thoughts.

"Would you believe I'm out for training, I mean, I hear these islands are beautiful this time of the year."

Heather said as Brant laughed and looked her in the eye as he turned to look at her.

"Sure, frostbite and freezing to death make for great training grounds… Bad memories, you don't have to tell me if you don't want?"

Brant said as Heather shook her head, she was a lot of things, but lying to someone who's dragon was injured and had a rider who generally cared for him?

She couldn't.

"I…. Ran off after my brother got married to Mala, Queen of the Defenders of the Wing…. He's a king now so… There's that… I… Me and my boyfriend broke up…"

Heather said as Brant nodded and looked her in the eye.

"Hey, it's his loss, Ms. Master of the Sharp Class…. Let me guess the rest… Uh…. You devoted yourself to wiping out the remnants of the hunters to get your mind off that and your brother?"

Brant asked as Heather blinked once more, the boy could see through her like an open book.

"If you're going after the hunters… I'm coming with you, Heather… Besides the personal reason, those animals will just keep terrorizing people and dragons until their put down… There is also one thing, I found out that these Hunters are going to the guy running all this… They can't sell dragons to just anyone, they've fallen too apart for that… Which means if we take out the Hunters, their boss, and whoever is buying the dragons… Then their done for good."

Brant said as Heather nodded as Snowtooth looked at his wing as Brant checked the Snow Wraith's wing.

"Frosttooth is going to be able to fly in another few hours… That would mean I'm going to have to stay here until morning when I can take him and chase down their fleet…. You can come back here in the morning if you want…"

Brant offered as Heather shook her head, as much as the idea felt… Adult to her, she would be damned if she let something as stupid as sleeping in the same space as another person get under her skin.

"No, I'll sleep here… Uh… On the other side of the cave."

Heather said, blushing as Brant nodded but blushed himself, the two older teens awkwardly shuffled to each side of the cave as Windshear and Frosttooth covered their riders.

"Night… Heather… This is awkward."

Brant said as he slowly dazed off to sleep, Heather turned to face the boy and yawned as she tossed her spare blanket to Brant.

"I've seen more awkward things…. Night, Brant."

Heather said as she pulled up her blanket and let sleep take her.

 **(9:40 PM Next morning.)**

Heather awoke to Frosttooth gently nudging her as she looked to see that the Snow Wraith's wing had healed as Brant continued to rest.

Heather smirked as she slowly tiptoed over to the sleeping teen and bent down, she gently kissed him on the cheek as a joke to see if he would wake up.

She laughed as the second her lips touched his cheek, Brant leapt to the side and fell to the ground, he blushed before looking at Heather.

"That…. Wasn't funny."

Brant said as Heather simply smirked before a loud roar cut them off, they looked up to see a trio of Singetails and dozens of ships in the water as they made their way to a cliff and looked down at the dozens of Dragon Hunting ships.

"Where did they get so many soldiers this fast, last time they didn't even have half this amount of ships!"

Brant said as Snowtooth hissed at them as Heather looked at the fleet of Dragon Hunter ships, it had looked like the fleet had tripled if it seemed possible at the moment.

"That's impossible, we drove the Hunters off… They couldn't have recovered this quickly."

Heather whispered as Brant looked at the fleet and noticed that there looked to be an even bigger fleet of ships moving in front the first one, Heather remembered the symbol but couldn't place where she had seen it.

"Seems like we found the buyers… Guess we have two armies to stop… We have to take down the hunters and the buyers… But it isn't going to be easy with them having that much firepower on their side… Not to mention the Singetails above them."

Brant said as they looked up to see over a dozen or so Singetails flying around their ships, making sure that there was no attack on the fleet as Heather looked out at the massive amount of Dragon Hunters.

"This isn't even a tribe at this point… It's a private army…. We have to stop them… Take them all down."

Heather said as the duo vanished and made their way towards a cliff where Brant hoped he and Heather would be able to get into the air to either escape to fight the army in front of them a second time or allow them to fight to stop it.

"You do realize that we are going to try and fight an army on our own?"

Brant asked as he got no answer.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Heather and Brant are growing close, no, they are not going to be dating 4 chapters later. Its slow romance. Next chapter will show Heather and Brant trying to do something against the massive fleet. As for Heather being on her own? Its to show her growing up. Next chapter will be on next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Attack on the Hunter Fleet

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 1800- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Iceberg Island.)**

Frosttooth knocked the Singe Tail down by causing it to crash into the water, Frosttooth destroyed 5 of the boats with a barrage of shots as Windshear shredded 2 more boats with a burst of flame.

Brant stood up on Frosttooth's back as the Snow Wraith hovered above the fleet, over a dozen warships had been destroyed by the duo, the hunters whom had been relying on the Singetails to allow them to take out the dragons, had been retreating.

Brant counted at least 20 or so more ships, the hunters had probably gained dozens of ships.

"Heather, we have to find their flagship, I want to find out how the hunters have an army this big after Krogan, Johann and Ryker all went down!"

Brant shouted as he sat down on Frosttooth, the Snow Wraith quickly went to work scanning the remaining part of the devastated fleet for the command ship.

He found it quickly in the form of a bigger warship with the hunter's insignia on it, he growled as he zoomed towards the ship.

Brant patted the dragons back as he passed over the ship, Frosttooth smashed through the sail and continued on his way to demolish as much of the fleet as he could as he could as Brant stood up and unsheathed his sword.

"Would anyone like to direct me to the captain or are we going to have to fight?"

Brant asked as he faced the crew of the flagship, several had crossbows, the other had swords and axes.

"Kill the dragon rider!"

One of the hunters yelled as Brant grinned and readied himself.

"Guess that's a no…"

Brant said as the crew charged the lone rider.

 **(With Windshear and Heather)**

Heather was just finishing an attack run that left 2 more hunter warships ablaze and shattered when she swung around to see Brant dueling the Hunters on what she assumed was the Hunter's flagship.

Or to be more precise, defeating and slaying the hunters. She watched Brant parry two swords that the Hunters thrust at him before slashing one man across the back and kicking the other, knocking him overboard.

The bowmen tried to shoot the hunter before he rolled to the side and rushed them, cutting one down with a slash and disarming the captain.

Heather urged Windshear down towards the defeated flagship as Frosttooth landed on the other side of the warship.

"Ok now… Since we've clearly proven that your entire fleet and a trio of Singetails can't stop us… How in Thor's name did you hunters get so strong after your leaders were mowed down?"

Brant asked as Heather dismounted Windshear, around them, the small 6 or so warships of the remainder of the hunters escaped, leaving their damaged command ship to the mercy of the riders.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know, Dragon Rider? Aren't you surprised that we were able to bounce back from losing Johann and Krogan?"

The hunter asked as Brant turned to look at Heather, she snapped her fingers as Windshear whipped her tail at the hunter, shredding part of the boat as the man fell over.

"Ok, let me try now…. I'd say you have about oh…. 5,6 minutes before this boat sinks? Now, we could carry you to safety… Or you can try and outswim the Submarippers in the water… Your choice… All you have to do is answer our questions…"

Heather said as the hunter looked at Heather then Brant, he turned to see the ship was slowly sinking.

"Your bluffing…"

The hunter said as Heather shrugged, Brant looked impressed but hid it.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm telling the truth…. You really want to tick us off after we demolished your entire fleet, knocked out your Singetails and did this much damage, though?"

Heather asked as the hunter was about to answer before one of the Singetails returned and sprayed a barrage of fireballs which splintered the boat as the hunter climbed onto the dragon.

"Oh, don't worry, we're be sure to pay you back twice as hard when our new bosses find out about you, dragon riders!"

The hunter yelled as he shot into the air, Windshear and Frosttooth lifted their riders onto their backs as they shot into the air and flew off.

"New leaders? Least the meathead said something… Hmm, I don't think we should go after them yet…. If they were able to gather that many warships and men after Berserker Island, that means that they're still a massive danger."

Heather mused as Windshear flew alongside Frosttooth, Brant rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah, finding a war fleet that big should be easy, its demolishing it that will be tough… We need to find somewhere to make camp… That isn't frozen over and colder than the hunters hearts."

Brant said as Heather found herself launching at the terrible joke despite herself, she racked her brain for a location and found it in the form of a tall island which reminded her of the Edge.

Brant must have noticed it as well because Frosttooth flew faster before skidding to a stop on the island as Windshear landed as Heather leapt off.

"I've been meaning to ask… That's a RazorWhip, right? I've heard a few rumors about them…. How the heck did you manage to tame one?"

Brant asked as Frosttooth helped Brant off his back as Heather smirked.

"How about a deal? You tell me how you managed to tame a Snow Wraith of all dragons… And I'll tell you about Windshear?"

Heather asked as Brant leaned on his sword as if pondering the idea.

"Hmm… Deal, but only if you tell me how someone as beautifully dangerous as the legendary Heather the Unhinged managed to get all the way out here… I'll be happy to explain myself a bit more then."

Brant said as Heather faintly blushed but smirked and nodded, Brant pointed at the trees as the sun began to set.

"We need firewood… Frosttooth and I will get some…. Unless Windshear would like to chop down a few trees with that razor -sharp tail?"

Brant asked only to be greeted with Windshear napping as Brant rolled his eyes and motioned for Heather to sit as he and Frosttooth vanished into the forest.

Heather sighed and cracked her back, she was still mystified by Brant, she could guess he knew about her due to the legend that she and the others had spread due to their fight with the Dragon Hunters.

Brant had still left her with more questions then answers something Heather was used to be leaving people with most of the time.

She also couldn't deny that she liked Brant's company, she cursed as she was mad at herself for caring about someone he had met so soon.

'Why do I care about this guy? I mean… Sure, he's handsome, I can't deny that…. Even if id never said it to his face… But I barely know him… Maybe its… Hmm, screw it, ill figure it out over time, for now, finding those Hunters should be on that list… Besides… My head is still a mess after leaving… And Fishlegs…'

Heather thought, still annoyed at the Ingerson boy for dumping her… She didn't blame him; however, she did tend to vanish most of the time and while she loved Fishlegs.

She wasn't entirely sure if it was due to him trusting her or just a passing crush at the time. She was broken from her thoughts as Brant and Frosttooth returned, both carrying a heavy amount of firewood as they placed the firewood onto the ground as Frosttooth lit up the firewood from a fire blast.

"How about I go first, Heather? Frosttooth and me go way back… Like back when I was 14… I found him with a group of hunters… I fought them… Nearly died… But Frosttooth had seen it I guess, he attacked the hunters on the ship… He saved me... And it went from there…"

"We began to form a bond, he slowly agreed to let me ride him, I began to feed him and treat him like a companion… I never truly found out how the Hunters got him… But I didn't care… I became good friends with Frosttooth… He's been the closest family I've ever head… Least since those blasted Hunters…. My village…"

Brant said as he clenched his fists, Heather saw a few tears from his eyes as she grabbed his hand and held it, he thanked her as she started to speak.

"If it makes you feel any better… My adoptive parents were killed by my brother… Before I even knew he was my brother."

Heather explained as Brant nodded and pet Frosttooth behind his ear as the dragon laid down.

"Dagur, right? I heard he got married to Mala… Word of everything travels fast, Heather… Anyway, you were saying about Windshear?"

Brant asked as Heather nodded and continued her story as the fire crackled between them.

"Windshear got attacked by a Typhoomerang… I found her, nursed her back to health and she and I have been inseparable ever since."

Heather said as she turned to look at Brant as he listened, he had propped his hand on his palm as he spoke up.

"I'm guessing you didn't like all that peace…. Dagur being married, your friends going home… I'm not going to talk about your emotional baggage, Heather… I'm not like that… You went after the hunters to get your mind off things… And to make sure they were finished off, didn't you?"

Brant asked as Heather looked shocked, Brant realized he might have hit a raw spot on the girl and backed off.

"Sorry, it was a guess… Me? I've been hunting them since I was 16… I want them wiped off the map… Gone, kaput, defeated, destroyed… The longer they exist, the more people and dragons will suffer… That… And I have personal reasons like I hinted at to want them all wiped off the face of the planet…"

Brant said as he yawned, it had taken a lot of energy out of him and Heather to fight and destroy the fleet.

"Heather, I'm going to turn in for the night… You have a good night… I'll be up early in the morning if you want to talk… Night."

Brant said as he walked over to Frosttooth and fell asleep at the dragon's side as Heather smiled upon looking at the duo as she looked up at the moon, she yawned as she decided to stay up for a few more hours to clean up her mind before she settled in for the night.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! No, Heather isn't going head over heels for Brant, she's just musing over him and thinking about him… As for Dagur and the others? They might show up next chapter but Mala, Dagur, Hiccup and the others aren't going to have a very massive role in the story… Next chapter will be on Friday and will show Dagur and Mala before switching back to Heather and Brant. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Change of Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Iceberg Island.)**

Heather was awakened by Frosttooth licking her, the Snow Wraith had come to like the girl and the company she brought, Heather laughed as he continued to nudge her.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up… What's the matter, Frosttooth?"

Heather asked, pulling her boots over her bare feet as she stood up.

Frosttooth growled upon seeing a piece of metal that the hunters would have used, he started beating it with his tail and huddled near Brant.

Heather ran over to see if there were any hunters and didn't see a single ship or dragon, she turned back to see Frosttooth growling and standing guard by Brant as he woke up and saw the piece of metal.

"We should talk…"

Brant said as Heather nodded, Brant patted Frosttooth as the Snow Wraith calmed down before lighting the fire once more as Heather took a seat.

"Remember how I said we've been hunting hunters for so long?"

Brant asked as Heather nodded, Brant sighed as he began speaking once more, his voice sounded more pain filled.

"Frosttooth is... The only thing I have left of my past… I got Frosttooth from a hunter ship, that was true, he saved me from the hunters and destroyed them… Their leader had my village burned in retaliation… People, Dragons, homes… All burned to ash… I saw my parents cut down by hunters like grass, Heather…"

Brant said as Heather looked shocked, she had expected a dark past from Brant, his and her battle where he cut down every hunter in his way… But his reason for chasing the hunters was similar to what had happened to her adopted parents, except that her own brother had done that.

"Frosttooth saved me from that… And I made a promise to burn the hunters down to ash… Frosttooth hates Hunters like I do… Anything that the hunters make he wants to destroy and hurt since he thinks they want to hurt me… Or him."

Brant explained as Heather nodded, Frosttooth laid down, saddened by the story in his head.

"Like I've said, I've been chasing the hunters for years, Viggo ordered the fleet to spilt up, I decided to chase the bigger fleet and thus, I missed the hunters you had to deal with… When I got done cutting down those hunters, I was prepared to take Frosttooth and tear them to shreds… Only to hear you, Dagur… Hiccup and the other riders had taken them down… I wasn't expecting the legendary Heather to fly down this way."

Brant said, slowly calming back down into his normal and joking mood, he noted Heather opening her mouth and waved his hand.

"Before you ask? All that other stuff I said about you? Your famous for that… And also, for being a really great liar… And for having a RazorWhip… And for being Dagur's sister."

Brant said, half joking as Heather slugged him in the shoulder as he smirked.

"Anyway, I'm going to hunt the Hunters fleet… Man, that sounds stupid the more I say it out loud… You think Dagur and them are looking for you? I mean, you did say you ran off to clear your head and take down the hunters... I can't say I expect him not to be worried…"

Brant asked as Heather gave her ally a look that felt as thought it would cut the boy in half.

"Me and my brother had a… Falling out, he wanted to be all safe and comfy and not worry about if the hunters came back… That, combined with what happened to Fishlegs made me really ticked off… I got into an argument with Dagur, rode off on Windshear and never looked back, Brant… He's the last person I want to see at the moment and I doubt he would send any of the Defenders of the Wing here… He's probably with Mala having a fun time and waiting for me to come back… Which I won't, not until the Hunters are gone… I owe it to people like Hiccup and Stoick at the very least… So, here I am, with you, fighting hunters and trying to take them all apparat at the knees… Guess we're both just a could a couple of Outcasts, huh?"

Heather asked with a chuckle as she looked over at Brant, she blinked as he nodded, reading facial features was something Heather was good at, she had to be when she lied to them.

'Could he be an Outcast? That gleam in his eyes… Did the hunters wipe out Alvin and his tribe? I heard Hiccup tell me they got better after the incident with the Screaming Death… Did Viggo or whoever was leading the Hunters wipe out the Outcasts?'

Heather mentally thought as Brant looked into the air, he looked into the distance as did Frosttooth.

"If we are going to hunt the hunters, we have to deal with the hunter's dragons… I don't suppose you know to handle Singetails? I uh… I don't want to get shot down by those fire breathing canons… That and I haven't been able to deal with them since they showed back…. Heather, how did the Singetails get driven off in the first place?"

Brant asked as Heather rubbed the back of her head nervously, while she knew how the Singetails worked, she had forgotten that the Hunters had them in the first place.

"Uh… We had a flock of dragons and a massive dragon drive them off… So, I don't know how to deal with Singetails… We are going to have to deal with the Singetails another way."

Heather said as Brant sighed, he could guess of ways to stop the Singetails, but none of them in his mind felt like they would handle the Stroker class dragons.

"Great, we are going to have to smarter than them… I don't have the firepower to take them out yet, this is going to be crazy, lovely… Anyway, I'm heading out to find the fleet, Heather… Feel free to follow once you're ready, let's go Frosttooth… We have a fleet to hunt down…"

Brant said as Frosttooth allowed him to climb onto his back as the dragon took off into the sky as Heather watched as she sighed and cracked her neck as Windshear walked over to her as she climbed onto her back as the RazorWhip flew into the air after Brant as she relaxed.

"Ok, hunters, lets rock… Oh by, this is going to be a long, long day, I'm going to need to sleep again… Oh brother…"

Heather muttered as she and Windshear continued to fly through the air as Brant turned around to wave at her.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! The romance is going to be next chapter, and yes, Brant is an Outcast… Alvin isn't dead before you ask, as for Hiccup, Dagur and the others? They will show up soon, Next chapter will be next, next Friday and will show a talk between Hiccup and Dagur as Heather and Brant draw closer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Growing feelings

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Caldera Cay, 5 months before HTTYD 2.)**

Dagur sighed as Hiccup landed behind him as he turned and walked back to the master dragon rider.

"She still hasn't come back?"

Dagur asked as Hiccup shook his head and dismounted Toothless.

"Dagur, she just needs time… You have to remember, Heather has always been like this… She's never been one to settle down ever since she found Windshear… Besides, you're the King of the Defenders of the Wing… I really don't believe Heather to be the kind of girl to settle down and be a princess…"

Hiccup said as Dagur sighed, he had also known about Heathers desire to finish off any of the remaining Dragon Hunters that were still around at the time. He still felt a little angry at Fishlegs, while the Ingerson boy thought he had let Heather down easy, Heather apparently had just taken their relationship being broken up as just another reason to leave.

The fight he and his sister had had about her settling down and relaxing had been another, one that he still hadn't understood to this day.

"Yeah, it's still… She's my sister, brother… I really want to know what happened to her… Sure, she runs off like this a lot… But it's been MONTHS…. I wouldn't have ever thought that she'd handle things like this… Are you sure the best thing we can do is wait?"

Dagur said as Hiccup nodded as Dagur sighed and went to go talk to his wife. 

**(Dragon Tale Island, 2 miles from Dragon Hunter fleet.)**

"You know, I'm getting used to all this island stuff… We getting any closer to the hunter fleet?"

Heather asked from Windshear's back as the duo continued their ride near where they had spotted the fleet next, Havok hadn't planned to attack the fleet at the moment, but merely test it.

"Few more minutes…. I have to say I think your idea to deal with the Singetails is crazy… Which is brilliant, it's clear you have done this before… Well, I know that, I meant dealing with Singetails… They've been a pain ever since the Hunters got them… Never could figure out who gave them Singetails, they're some of the rarest dragons on the planet, very hard to get... Even harder to get their hands on due to how stubborn they are."

Brant said as Heather smiled, she blushed, however, Brant and she had been talking much more often then she had thought she would be with the dragon rider.

She had seen Brant and Frosttooth play around almost like Hiccup and Toothless had before, only Frosttooth was a very protecting and ruthless dragon. She had come to know that he didn't trust easy, was deathly protective of Brant, and was mostly like him.

Which she found herself strangely fine with, she was beginning to enjoy her time with Brant more and more as the days dragged on.

"Heather? I say something wrong? We're going to pass their fleet's edge, return to Iceberg Island, then make a plan to take out the Hunter fleet… I'd say doing it now is the best thing to do… But Frosttooth is exhausted from flying for 30 minutes… He's barely going to have the strength to fly himself back to Ice Berg island…. Heck, you and Windshear might end up having to carry us!"

Brant joked as Heather simply smirked, she wanted to use the chance to tease Brant and see his reaction, she thought she might actually end up liking the boy.

"Oh? That your way of flirting with me, Brant? Because if it is… Well, I'll just have to say its working very well!"

Heather teased as Brant blushed and blinked in shock at Heather as they spotted the fleet, Heather and Brant made a quick count of the number of Singetails, the positions of the fleet and its ships and the amount of firepower they had before retreating, the Singetails didn't even have a chance to turn their heads by the time they had turned around to see that the disturbance they had felt was gone.

"Well, at least the info gathering part of the mission was done… It's a bit annoying to be letting them get off today without a single attack… But the next time we attack we will have wiped out their fleet, freed their dragons… Taken a massive blow out of the hunters in general…. All that good stuff, Heather…. Now we do the important task of sleeping so we don't pass out when it comes time to attack them."

Brant joked as Heather merely rolled her eyes as Windshear and Frosttooth continued their flight home, Heather watched as Frosttooth cut in front of her as they flew home, she could tell that Frosttooth could have sped past Windshear if the Snow Wraith truly wanted to.

"Brant, how fast is Frosttooth again? I've only seen a Snow Wraith once or twice in my life."

Heather said as Brant tapped his chin before turning to face her.

"I'd have to say faster than pretty much half the dragons around… There's a few dragons that are faster than Frosttooth… But I have yet to meet one that's stayed flying ahead of Frosttooth…. Not to put Windshear down, Heather… But she can't be faster than Frosttooth, Strike Class dragons like him were built to hit hard, be extremely intelligent, and to be lightning fast… Not that I haven't heard some great stories about Windshear... Actually, makes me wonder how many Razorwhips are out there… I got off topic, forget it."

Brant said as the 2 dragons continued to carry their riders back to Iceberg Island where they would plan their assault on the Dragon Hunters and take them all down.

Brant took a look over his shoulder and could swear he saw Heather smirking at him, he turned back and blushed as the duo continued flying back to their hideout, obvious for the most part of the growing feelings between them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry this one took me so long to get done, I was finishing it up when I got side tracked… As for the Romance, how do you guys think Brant and Heather should fall for each other? As for Heather running off and leaving everyone high and dry? I feel Heather would never have truly settled down after Dagur and Mala got married… Next chapter will be next, next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Attack on the Island

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Former Hunter Camp, 5 months before HTTYD 2.)**

Frosttooth circled the camp and the smoking remains of the camp as Brant looked down at the destroyed buildings and ships as he patted Frosttooth's back.

"Good job, buddy, anything the hunters could have stockpiled here besides Dragons is ash… Let's see what's left down there."

Brant said as Frosttooth nodded as the Snow Wraith flew down and landed in the smoking remains of the camp as Brant drew his battle sword.

"Stay close to me, bud… I won't be letting them turn you into a pet for them or anything…. Not like last time, not ever like last time."

Brant muttered as they started to walk through the shattered huts and smoke and ash, heads turning as Frosttooth resisted the urge to fire another round of blasts at the first thing they could get their hands on in the first place.

Frosttooth barely bit back the urge to set everything he could see on fire, camps like this one had turned him into just another weapon for the hunters, just another of their tools to be used, sold and then discarded like trash.

It had been Brant who had freed him from a Hunter's ship, Brant who had taken him from his horrible prison and made his life better, Frosttooth, however, also knew that it had been because of that that his rider had lost his home, his people. and his family. Frosttooth could feel the pain like a tidal wave

"Frosttooth, there's a cage full of Changewings here… Can you break the lock?"

Brant asked the Snow Wraith as the dragon finally turned to look at his master, he nodded and swung his tail like a club, shattering the lock and allowing the dragons to climb out as one of them looked at Brant as he gently rubbed its head.

"It's ok, your safe now, fly away, enjoy your life of freedom in the sky, buddy… You don't have to worry about the Hunters anymore."

Brant said as the Changewing cooed as it and its flock flew into the air and started flying towards the direction of Iceberg Island.

Brant would have questioned the dragon's flying senses if he had the time and ability to, he instead relented as Frosttooth dug in the wreckage of a hut. Brant looked at the wreckage as he walked over.

"What are you looking at, buddy, there's nothing in the wreckage but ash and… What is that… And what is it doing here…?"

Brant asked as he dug a hand through the ash and charred wood, he came up with a piece of paper from a building that had collapsed, preserving the paper despite the amount of damage that had been done to the structure in the first place.

"I don't recognize the language, but I'm guessing this paper is important, anything from this camp is important… That, and I don't have the time nor ability to have Frosttooth help me destroy what's left of this camp… Anything I can't destroy or take with me is going to have to be left behind… If I'm lucky, the Hunters won't notice all the damage and just assume the outpost was destroyed in a storm or something… Then again, some hunters wont rest until the entire camp is savaged and searched, they find out I was here, and then try and regroup and figure out a way to handle me…. I need to get back to Heather, if the Hunters find out, we are going to have to be ready to move."

Brant managed to gasp out in thought as Frosttooth pulled something else out of the rubble and put it in his saddle bag.

Brant would have checked to see what the object was but the sounds of approaching ships made up his mind as he was quick to hop into Frosttooth's harness and fly the dragon into the sky as fast as he could, glad the Snow Wraith was able to outfly the entire Hunter fleet as they vanished from sight before a single hunter was able to look into the skies and notice them.

 **(Skies near Iceberg island, 20 minutes away.)**

"I think we lost their fleet, buddy… I wouldn't slow down, though, even if we outran their fleet, they might still have some dragons flying around… And the last thing we need is them finding out about Iceberg Island and telling all their buddies where the island is…"

Brant said as he gently urged Frosttooth to keep flying, content to relax fully fly at full speed as he needed to, both he and Brant knew the Hunters wouldn't be able to track them and follow them back to the island if they continued at the speed that they were flying at, giving Brant at the least a small sense of peace.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is small and didn't show much, I didn't have many ideas for this chapter other then the island… As for Heather not showing up? She and Windshear were busy resting back at Iceberg Island and unable to come to the rescue. I may also be putting this story on Semi Hold soon due to lack of ideas. Until next, next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Trip to Outcast Island

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Lier and Rider. Enjoy the 900- word chapter. I don't own HTTYD, Dream Works and a few others do.**

 **(Iceberg Island 4 months before HTTYD 2.)**

Heather awoke to the sound of Frosttooth landing as Brant dropped off the dragon and pet the Snow Wraith on the head as he started walking towards the camp Heather and he had set up in the 2 weeks since they had set up base on the island.

"No sign of the Hunter base yet, but me and Frosttooth took out another 10 ships and all the hunters crewing them…. Either they've gone into hiding to rebuild or their planning something… They haven't been enslaving many dragons which makes them even harder to track down… I hate to say it, I'm going to have to go see some of my allies for more information on them…. Damn hunters are making getting rid of them even harder then I thought it'd be…."

Brant said, muttering the last part as Heather's eyes widened at the thought that Brant, who had proclaimed to be working alone had allies.

"Before you ask, I do not have many allies… But the few I do have given me information and provided supplies to me during my private war against the Hunters… There might be time to go gather the rest of them…. Heather, I'm going to talk to my sources… If I am able to, I might also convince them to join our war against the Hunters… There's a few who aren't affiliated with your brother or Berk… I'm going to meet them…. You can either come with me to my allies… Or you can stay here, attack the Hunters that pass through, spruce up the place… You did make the camp and all that… It's all up to you… It's going to take me an hour to pack for the trip, I have to get fish for Frosttooth and food and water… Seawater isn't drinkable, the salt in it isn't safe… You have an hour to decide… Until then, relax."

Brant muttered as he started walking away as Frosttooth cooed at her before the Snow Wraith flapped his wings and took off to go find fish or meat that he and Brant could eat.

Heather rolled her eyes as she watched the duo walk in different directions with a crack of her neck as she kicked off her boots, wiggled her toes and closed her eyes.

 **(With Brant.)**

Fishing was something Brant mildly enjoyed, he didn't enjoy the fish being killed, but the act of catching the fish was something he had enjoyed since was a boy.

"I hope Heather is going to be ok with meeting…. Maybe I shouldn't bring her, some of them were the guys who helped kidnap her parents… Then again, her brother did kill them… This isn't much different than when I was 10… Then again, back then I was barely able to handle a bow and arrow and a dagger, much less a sword…."

Brant muttered to himself as he filled his canteen with water and counted the amount of fish he had caught.

It was enough to feed Frosttooth for a day or two, but the Snow Wraith was extremely picky with how many fish would sate his hunger, something that Brant had come to know all throughout his life of knowing the Snow Wraith.

"Damn Strike Class dragon… Eh, why am I complaining about him? I've know him his entire life, that dragon does what he thinks is right… Just like I've been my entire life… Besides, the trip is going to take 3 days or so to get to the meeting point even at top speed… I shouldn't be complaining… He's going to be the one flying, not me…."

Brant thought to himself as Frosttooth landed next to the stream as Frosttooth cooed and looked at the pile of fish before tossing the entire bundle of fish into his mouth as Brant rolled his eyes.

"Sure, eat your entire breakfast for tomorrow… If we have to stop so you can eat more fish, I don't want to hear it, ok?"

Brant said as Frosttooth bent down so his owner could pet him as Frosttooth was pet by his owner as Brant tugged another 3 fish out of the water as he started wrapping them, gently shoving his dragon's head to the side as he did so.

"No, this is your breakfast and I'm going to catch you lunch… This is BREAKFAST, OK?"

Brant asked as Frosttooth growled before gently nodding as they gathered up the supplies as Brant put them into a knapsack as he looked to the side as he dusted off his arms.

"C'mon, buddy, let's go see if Heather wants to go see our buddies… I doubt she's going to get along with Outcasts… Oh, she's going to kill me when she finds outs where we are going… I seriously am not looking forward to this at all… Not even a little…"

Brant started to mutter as he carried jugs of water, a bundle of fish and some food for him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this story is going on hold for now, I do not have any other ideas for this story at the moment and I have a few other stories I wish to get to at the moment. I will update the main page when I am going to update this story. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
